


Monstrosity and its Downsides

by glockmonkey



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Gen, No Romance, Oneshot, i KNOW that canonically they probably don't remember their lives but., i have emotions about micheal distortion alright
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:09:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28470654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glockmonkey/pseuds/glockmonkey
Summary: Statement of Micheal, regarding his contemplations on humanity.
Kudos: 10





	Monstrosity and its Downsides

**Author's Note:**

> CWs for:
> 
> -Disorientation ("How did I end up here?" that kind of thing)  
> -Blood/mild gore  
> -Injury  
> -General contemplations on humanity  
> -Nightmares

“I remember being human,” says Micheal.

The Archivist doesn’t look at him. 

“Faintly, at least.” He brushes a strand of hair out of his face. It returns almost immediately to its place, hovering slightly above his forehead. “Buses. Television. Seeing the sun and being hurt by its glare, instead of just taking it in as another part of myself.”

The Archivist isn’t sure how he got here; doors and hallways, hallways and doors, stretching in every possible direction. He sits on a welcome mat, its writing distorted and strange in this place. He isn’t sure what the greeting was meant to be; everything and nothing, he supposes. Micheal sits next to him, back against the wall.

“It’s strange, really,” Micheal continues. “It seems so long ago I was actually  _ living _ . How is it, Archivist? Being a person?”

The Archivist doesn’t respond.

Micheal laughs at this, a horrid sound that sounds terrifyingly commonplace in this hall. “I thought so.”

A pause. The Archivist - is that his name? - wonders whether he is allowed to leave. It doesn’t seem urgent, though, so he doesn’t move from his place on the floor. 

“I had a friend, once,” says Micheal, voice cutting through the near silence. “It probably wasn’t just him - I know people liked me. But he was the only one who liked me, I think.” He chuckles. “I don’t remember him much. Just, you know, the average things. An outing here and there. A shared bus ride. A time when my hands didn’t cut his. Sometimes I even remember a joke.”

The Archivist finds it within his power to speak, and so he does. “What happened to him?” he asks. 

Micheal startles for a second, but then he smiles wearily. “I took him, of course.”

“Why?”

“It’s dreadfully lonely in here.”

“Is he still here?” The Archivist demands. 

Micheal laughs again, but remorsefully, this time. “Maybe. Maybe not. It’s hard to tell, here. I like to think I catch a glimpse of him around a corner sometimes, but there are so many corners here.”

“So I’ve noticed.” The Archivist wants to say something, but nothing seems to suit him. He doesn’t think him worthy of condolences, but there’s something dreadfully pitiful in the way he stares at the wall.

Suddenly, Micheal stands up from his place on the floor. “It’s time to go, Archivist.” 

Micheal pulls the Archivist to his feet, a rough motion that leaves stinging trails across his palm. He pulls back soon after, staggering and clutching his now-bleeding hand to his chest.

“Where?” the Archivist manages.

“Back to being human, of course. Don’t waste the privilege,” Micheal says. All of a sudden, Micheal swings open the door in front of them both and pushes him inside. 

\---

Jon wakes up in his bed, gasping and clutching his hand. He squints at it through the dark, and winces as blood beads from the cuts on his palm. He curses softly, and rises to find some bandages. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is a oneshot I've had in my head for a few days, so I figured I'd post it :)
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
